1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device, for example, a pair of binoculars, which is provided with a tremble preventing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical device, for example, binoculars, is provided with a tremble preventing apparatus which corrects a tremble of a focused image due to a hand tremble and so on. The tremble preventing apparatus includes correcting optical systems. The correction optical systems are driven two-dimensionally in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis of the optical device, such that a movement of the optical device is canceled.
The correcting optical systems are moved along two axes which are perpendicular to the above-mentioned plane. Namely, it is necessary to mount respectively at least two driving devices for the two axes. However, the mount required for a plurality of the driving devices causes an enlargement in a size of the correcting apparatus, which in turn renders miniaturization, which is recently required of optical devices, difficult.